Guilt
by TarableTaralynn
Summary: When the brother's have a battle with Zach, thing's go wrong and Martin get's hurt and Zach kidnaps him and discovers Martin has amnesia which he uses to turn Martin against his brother and the Wild Kratts team!
1. Chapter 1

**Guilt:**

**By: Taralynn Wakelin**

The sun shone through the canopy of tree's as he looked out across the small lake in the middle of the forest. He used his hand to shield his blue eye's from the glare off the lake as he searched for his _best friend _and younger brother who had gone into the water. He _couldn't_ see him so he ran a hand through his short, blond hair before he turned to go sit back down. They had come to the forest with their friend's to explore and look for animal's, once they arrived he and his brother like _usual_ left the other's and took off to explore. They had wondered around for awhile before they came upon the lake and decided to see if there were any animal's around or in it, he had let his brother check the water having found some track's he had wanted to follow _instead_. When the track's led him _nowhere_ he had returned to find his brother still in the water. As he sat down, he thought he heard a noise in the bushes behind him, but when he looked, nothing was there. After the third time he was about to go and search the bushes when suddenly he heard his name being called, he turned to see his brother jogging out of the water to join him.

"I found fish, and a couple of beaver's around the bend in the river! Did your track's turn out to be anything?" His brother asked as he dried his short, brown hair.

"Nah, I got _nothing_! How _big_ was the beaver dam?" He asked smiling.

"It was small, but they were putting more stick's on it as I was leaving! You want to go see it?" He asked excitement shinning in his brown eyes.

"Of course, I just want to check something out first!" He said as he went over to the bushes and began searching, his brother watched him confused he spoke to him.

"_What_ are you looking _for_?"

"A _noise_!" He answered as he continued looking his back to his brother.

"A _noise_? Wanna be more _specific_ there bro?" He asked laughing.

"It sounded like a low _growl_, is that _more_ specific for you?" He asked as he turned to face his still laughing brother. Suddenly his brother _stopped_ laughing and starred at him with _fear_ all over his face, he was confused. "What's the _matter_ with you?"

"Uh…we have a _problem_ bro!" His brother answered.

"A _problem_? What are you _talking_ about?"

"Back _away_ from the bushes _slowly_, do it _now_!" He answered.

"_What_? _Why_?" He asked turning around, only to come face to face with a large, black bear and her cub. "_That's why_!" He said as he watched the bear get up on her back paws. He was frozen as he looked up into her angry face, _luckily,_ his brother _didn't _freeze up, as she swung her paw, his brother grabbed the back of his jacket and pulled him back. Her claw's grazed his arm slicing through the fabric and cutting his arm, it would have been _worse_ if his brother hadn't pulled him away when he did! They took off running in the opposite direction, but could hear her giving chase, they ran for a few minute's until they came to a cliff that rose above another lake. They stopped at the edge of the cliff, and looked behind them to see the bear was closing in and they had _no_ escape. Realizing they had _no_ other escape he turned to his brother smiling, his brother looked at the water below them before looking back at him shaking his head as he spoke.

"Oh _no_! _No_ way! Are you _crazy_?" He said shaking his head no. "I'm _not_ doing it!"

"_Yeah you are_!" He said smiling as the bear came into the clearing and saw them; he grabbed his brother's arm and jumped off the cliff just as the bear charged them angrily.

They hit the water and quickly surfaced, as soon as they did he got a face full of water, his brother angrily did it again as he yelled at him for what he had done.

"You're _insane_ Martin!" He said as he swam to the shore and got out and began walking away; Martin quickly joined him on shore and chased after him confused.

"_Chris wait_!" Martin called as he caught up to him.

"For the rest of the walk back to the Tortuga _don't_ say _another_ word!" Chris said as he just walked away leaving Martin standing there unsure of what happened to make him upset. He watched Chris walking away, and quickly ran after him and the whole walk back to the Tortuga Martin kept quiet like Chris wanted, he was so confused. As soon as they walked through the ship's door's Martin spoke to him wanting to know his problem.

"_Come_ on Chris, _talk_ to me will _you_?" Martin asked following him to the control room where the others were. "What's _wrong_?"

"What's _wrong_? _You_! Okay? _You're_ my _problem_ Martin!" Chris yelled upset.

"_Me_? What did _I_ do?" Martin asked becoming angry.

"_What_ is _going_ on? Martin are you…_bleeding_?" Aviva asked concerned.

"_Bleeding_?" Martin spoke as he checked his arm. "_I' am_! I guess the _bear's_ claws _did_ cut me!" Martin said taking off his jacket.

"_Bear_? _What_ bear?" Koki asked all three of them confused.

"The _mother_ bear that _almost killed us_!" Chris answered angrily glaring at Martin.

"Are you two _wet_? Did you go _swimming_?" Jimmy asked as Chris began to pace.

"_Yep_! We went swimming off a _cliff_!" Chris said still pacing angrily as Aviva checked Martin's arm, trying to clean and wrap it, but Martin kept moving making it hard to do.

"_Wait_! You two went _swimming_ off a _cliff_? Was this _before_ or _after_ the bear?" Koki asked Martin answered her smiling only making Chris angrier he was excited about it.

"It was _because_ of the bear!" Martin said.

"Once _again_ my brother _messed_ up almost getting us _killed_ this time!" Chris said.

"_What_?" Martin said pulling away as Aviva was wrapping his arm causing her to pull the bandage too tight, he pulled away and spoke. "_Ow_!"

"Sorry MK, but if you would just stay _still_ I could fix your arm!" She said frustrated.

"_Sorry_ Aviva!" Martin said as she smiled and finished wrapping his arm, thankfully he _didn't_ need any stitches. "What did you _mean_ by _I_ screwed up?"

"_Exactly_ what I _said_…_you screwed up again_!" Chris said going up to him.

"_Me_? Oh, no _little brother_? _You're_ forgetting how many time's you've _screwed_ up too!"

"_You're_ forgetting that _I'm_ the one saving your _butt_ every time _you_ mess up! I'm _sick_ of it Martin! You're _always_ getting _distracted_, which mean's _we_ end up getting into _trouble_!"

"Oh, I'm _sorry_ Chris! How about _I_ be more _boring_ like _you_? Would _that_ make you _happy_?" Martin yelled standing toe to toe with his brother both so angry.

"At least me being _boring_ doesn't get us almost _killed_! _Damnit_ Martin when are you going to _grow_ up? I'm _tired_ of being the _only_ one who take's this _seriously_!" Chris yelled, hurt flashed for a second in Martin's eye's Chris was sure he had seen it, but it was quickly replaced by anger. "You _need_ to stop acting like a _child_!"

"_Screw_ you Chris! _I_ work _just_ as _hard_ you do and you know it _damnit_! So what if I like to have a little _fun_ while doing it?" Martin yelled.

"I'm _done_ with your _so-called _fun!" Chris yelled back.

"What's that _supposed_ to mean?"

"It mean's _big brother_, that you _need_ to find _someone_ else to almost _kill_ from now on!"

"You're _giving_ up? We're a _team_ Chris!" Martin said upset by his brother's words.

"I'm _done_! There's _no_ more _us_ Martin _don't_ you _get_ it?" Chris said upset. "You're a _screw-up_ and I'm _done_ risking my _life_ for _your mistakes_!"

"_CHRIS_!" Koki yelled angry, seeing the hurt on Martin's face.

"That was _uncalled_ for Chris!" Aviva said just as angry as Koki they _all_ were.

"No, its _okay_! _Now_ we all know the _truth_…I'm a complete _screw up _even my _own_ brother _think's_ so! Let me do you all a _huge_ favour and _leave_, then the _almighty_ Chris Kratt can go back to doing _everything better than me_!" Martin said angrily as he left the Tortuga, no one could believe what they just saw and heard happen between the brother's. After Martin left, Chris still angry kicked a small garbage can across the room where it hit the door and bounced off before landing on the floor, finally Aviva spoke to him upset.

"Chris Kratt! I can't _believe_ you said those _hurtful_ things to Martin! He's your _brother_!"

"He's _always_ messing up!" Chris said trying to defend himself.

"_Oh_? So, you _don't_? _You've_ messed up _just_ as much as _he_ has! He's _saved_ your butt _many_ time's too, and you _don't_ hear him _complaining_ about it do you?" Koki said.

"Chris you _need_ to fix this! He's your _brother_!" Jimmy added.

"_Even_ if I _wanted_ too, he probably _hate's_ me and _won't_ listen to me!"

"Chris, _go_ to him and _fix_ this before its too _late_ and you _lose_ him for _good_!" Aviva said as they left him alone to think about what they had said, they waited in the hallway for him, each prayed that he would make the _right_ decision and go make thing's right!

Second's later as they watched Chris rush out of the Tortuga _not_ seeing them as he went after his brother, all three of them smiled _hoping_ thing's would be okay soon!

**With Martin:**

He left the Tortuga, Chris' angry word's playing over and over in his head. His _own_ brother thought he was a _screw up_, so it _must_ be _true_! He wandered further into the tree's, _not_ paying attention to where he was going until he found himself in a clearing…only he _wasn't_ alone! Zach was there surrounded by many of his Zachbot's, Martin looked around to find out what he was after, but there were no animal's around them he spoke.

"_Zach_?" Martin asked shocked to see him.

"_Blue Boy_?" Zach asked equally surprised.

"_What_ are you _doing_ here?" Martin demanded.

"I'm _just_ out for an _afternoon stroll_!" Zach said smiling.

"_Really_? With _all_ these _Zachbot's_?" Martin asked smiling not believing him.

"_Fine_! I'll _tell_ you _why_ I'm _really_ here _Wild Ratt_!" Zach said smugly. "I came here to capture two _special_ creature's to _help_ me with my _latest_ inventions! I need beaver's, and bear's to complete my inventions, and I _don't_ care if you know because _this_ time you _can't_ stop me!" Zach said proudly.

"What make's you so _sure_?"

"I _invented_ a new _type_ of Zachbot!" Zach said smugly as he smiled.

"They _all_ look like the same _breakable_ bot's to me! Allow me to _demonstrate_!" Martin said attacking and breaking three of them by sending them into each other he smiled.

The fight was on with Martin like _usual_ quickly gaining the upper hand, Zach seemed like it _didn't_ bother him and that _worried_ Martin. Martin _didn't_ have time to worry about it as more Zachbot's attacked, he had just jumped onto the back of a Zachbot and sent it towards another one and was about to jump onto another. He was in midair, inches from his target when suddenly a Zachbot appeared out of _nowhere_ in front of him, _bigger_ than the other's. He had _no_ time to react and hit the bot before falling to the ground hitting his head _hard_ off a rock as he landed _unmoving_…

**With Chris:**

He left the Tortuga following his brother's tracks, his own _hurtful_ word's playing in his head making him feel _guilty_. Martin was his _brother_, and Chris _shouldn't_ have _attacked_ him for doing what he's _always_ done! Chris was almost to the clearing when he heard a commotion, he heard the sound of metal hitting metal and knew it was _Zach_! Forgetting the fight, he had with Martin he rushed into the clearing to see Martin jumping off a Zachbot and about to land on another one when the _biggest_ Zachbot he had ever seen appeared out of nowhere _right_ in front of Martin. He watched as Martin crashed into the bot before falling to the ground hitting his head _hard_ off of a rock. Chris screamed Martin's name letting Zach _know_ he was there, Zach watched as Chris began running towards his brother and ordered the Zachbot's to grab Martin and bring him with them. Hearing that Chris _tried_ to get to Martin first, but _failed_ and watched as Zach and his bot's took off back to his ship with his _helpless_ brother. Chris began following them, trying to keep up, but after 10 minute's he _lost_ them and was _scared_ Zach would hurt his _already_ injured brother. Upset Chris decided to call the Tortuga to tell them, _praying_ that they would be able to get a _lock_ on Zach's jet for him so he could go after Martin.

"_Chris_? _What's_ wrong? _Where's_ Martin?" Aviva asked scared after answering his call.

"_Zach_…_he took Martin_!" Chris said upset, but _tried_ to keep himself together to explain.

"_What_? Zach's _here_? _What_ happened?" Koki asked scared.

"I went after Martin to _apologize_, but as I came to a clearing I heard a commotion, so I went to see what was going on. I found _Martin_ fighting Zach and his bot's, he was beating them, he was on the back of a Zachbot and after sending it into two other's he went to jump off it and onto another. He was in midair after jumping when another Zachbot, the _biggest_ I've _ever_ seen appeared out of _nowhere_ right in front of him. He _couldn't_ stop in time and _crashed_ into it…before _falling_ to the ground where he _hit_ his head _hard_ off a _rock_ when he landed!"

"Is…is he _okay_ Chris? _Where_ is he? We'll meet you and…" Chris cut Aviva off.

"He's _not_ with me!"

"_What_? _Where_ are you? You _left_ him alone and _hurt_ while you _chased_ Zach? Chris that…" He cut Aviva off again.

"I _didn't_ leave him Aviva! Zach _took_ him, I chased after them, but I _lost_ them! I _need_ you to get a _lock_ on his jet so _I_ can go _after_ Martin!" Chris said upset.

"_I'm on it Chris_!" Koki said as she turned to her computer and tried to find them.

"Did you get _anything_ Koki?" Chris asked as he paced.

"_No_, Zach must be _blocking_ my signal I _can't_ find him _anywhere_!"

"_Keep_ trying!" Chris said upset.

"Chris _I' am_, but I _can't_ get through he's…" Chris cut her off.

"_Got my brother_! _Keep_ trying I'm going to search more I'll be in contact!" He said as he ended the call and began running in the direction he _hoped_ they went. The image of Martin falling and hitting his head kept replaying in his head as he ran, knowing Martin was hurt was _horrible_ enough, but knowing Zach had _kidnapped_ him _while_ seriously injured was _worse_! He _needed_ to find them and _save_ his brother, he _promised_ if Zach did _anything_ to Martin he would make him _suffer_, he'd _rip_ him apart with his _bare hands_!

**With Martin:**

After going back to his jet Zach ordered, his bot's to put Martin into a locked room, and tie him up. He then headed to his control room where he sat in his chair in front of his computer and pressed a button to make sure the other _Wild Ratt's _couldn't get a signal on his jet. After pressing it, he leaned back smiling and pushed another button on his computer and the image of Chris running through the forest appeared making him smile even _wider_. He watched as Chris _tried_ to find his jet, his bot kept up with Chris unseen as he ran, but _never_ got any closer, Zach zoomed in on Chris' face and spoke smiling.

"_Run, run little Wild Ratt_! You'll _never_ find your _annoying_ brother as long as _I_ have him! Give up _Green Guy_, you _finally_ lose!" Zach said to himself smiling as he watched.

He sat back and watched as Chris kept running, but _never_ got any closer to his brother and that made Zach laugh he _couldn't_ believe how _easy_ taking _Blue Boy_ had been and it was even _easier_ to lose _Green Guy_! His _original_ plan _hadn't_ been to take Martin, but plan's _change_ and now that he had him, he would have to think of a way to get _rid_ of _not_ only _him_, but _Chris_ as well. He began to pace, as he thought of how he could _finally_ get rid of the brother's for _good_, but despite his _self-proclaimed genius_ he _couldn't_ come up with _anything_! He knew he'd have to think of something fast, knowing Martin would be waking soon with a _horrible_ headache and that at least was something he could _enjoy_ watching as Martin _suffered_.

His head _throbbed_, the pain making his stomach roll. He took deep breath's _trying_ to calm both his head and stomach, and managed to settle his stomach, but his head still throbbed. He felt something warm running down the side of his head where the pain was the _worst_ and tried to reach up to wipe at it, but began to _panic_ when he realized he _couldn't_ move his arms! He tried his legs with the same result and ignoring the pain in his head he opened his eyes and found himself tied to a chair in the middle of a _strange_ room. He tried to undo the restraint's, but it only made them _tighter_, he was so _confused_ he had _no_ memory of _what_ happened, or _why_ he was tied to a chair, and suddenly he realized he had _no_ memory of _who_ _he was_! He _tried_ focusing on remembering _anything_ about himself or what happened, it all seemed like it was _right there_ waiting to be found, but the _more_ he thought about it the _further_ it became! He became _frustrated_ at himself for not being able to remember even the _smallest_ thing like his name! All that thinking was making his head hurt more and soon all he could sense was the _intense_ pain. He closed his eyes and passed out, the _last_ thought that went through his mind was that _he_ _was_ _somehow in very real danger_!

**With Chris:**

After trying and _failing_ to track Zach, he had _no_ choice, but to go back to the Tortuga and _hopefully_ they had discovered where Zach's jet was hidden. He arrived at the Tortuga and headed inside to the control room where he found the other's busy trying to find _anything_ that would lead them to Martin. He joined Koki at her computer and watched as she searched _every_ frequency in the forest for the one that belonged to Zach's jet. She hadn't moved from her computer since he had first called in and he touched her shoulder gently.

"_Any_ luck?" He asked gently.

"_No_, I'm sorry Chris! Its like they're _invisible_ or something, I've searched the forest for even the _slightest_ signal for _three hour's_!" Koki answered frustrated.

"Keep looking we'll _find_ them, I know it!"

"Chris, do you have the _transmitter_ from the Zachbot I asked you to grab on your way back here?" Aviva asked.

"Yeah, its right _here_! What's it for _anyway_?" Chris asked taking it out of his pocket and gave it to her, she smiled as she took it and turned back to her workbench as she spoke.

"It's a _small_ chance, but using this I _maybe_ able to find a way to find Zach's jet!"

"_Really_? _How_?" Chris asked hopefully.

"Well…if I can tap into the frequency he used to program the bot I _maybe_ able to _trace_ it back to the _jet_ through my computer!" Aviva answered, _not_ wanting to give Chris _false_ _hope_ she reminded him of how _small_ a chance it was. "I might _not_ be able to even get a reading from this considering how _destroyed_ it is, and even if I _do_ chance's are that Zach has _already_ changed the frequencies and all I'll get is _dead air_!"

"I _know_ Aviva, but he's got my _brother_! I _need_ to find him and bring him home, _please_ just _try_ that's _all_ I'm asking?" Chris asked looking at her with tear's in his eyes at the thought of _losing_ his brother. "I _can't_ lose him Aviva!"

"You _won't_ Chris! We'll _find_ him, I _promise_! I've got work to do if I'm going to _try_ and get _anything_ out of this!" Aviva said smiling sadly at him as she squeezed his hand before turning back to her work. "Hand me my screwdriver please CK?"

"You _got_ it Aviva!" Chris said smiling as he handed her the tool.

"Okay, now to open it up and see what make's this thing work!" Aviva said as she began to work on figuring out how to track Zach through it.

**With Martin:**

He had no idea how long he had been out, at least this time his headache was beginning to _fade_. He opened his eyes again and slowly looked around him, he was _still_ tied to the chair and he was so confused why. Suddenly the door opened and in came three, strange looking robot's, he was shocked and scared all at the same time having never seen them before _or_ so he could remember. Then one of them left and minute's later he heard a male voice he didn't recognize speak ordering the bot's to untie him and bring him to the unknown male. Once in the other room he looked around and saw a tall, lanky man with pale skin and jet-black standing by a large computer, the man smiled at him and spoke.

"How's the head _Blue Boy_?"

"_Sore_, but my headache is _almos_t gone!" Martin answered believing he truly was concerned. "Thank you for asking _sir_."

"_Sir_? What kind of _game_ are you playing _Wild Ratt_?" The man sneered.

"_Game_? I…I _don't_ know what you mean? You _asked_ me a _question_ and I _answered_, I'm _sorry_ if I said something to _offend_ you?"

"Something's _wrong_ here…tell me what your _name_ is?"

"I…I _can't_ remember! Do _you_ know _who_ I' am and _what_ happened to my _head_?"

"Is this some kind of _trick_? I _believe_ you have _amnesia_ and I tell my bot's to release you and you _attack_ me and _escape_!"

"_Attack_ you? _Escape_? _What_ is going on? _Who_ are you?"

"Alright, let's see how you _pass_ a little _test_ shall we!" He said turning to his computer as he typed something he ordered his bot's to tie him to another chair in front of the computer. Once he was securely tied, the man put a weird helmet on his head before turning back to his computer and spoke. "That little helmet will _measure_ your brainwaves, they will _signal_ to me when you _recognize_ anything you see on the screen. Even if you _try_ and _fake_ it, my machine will be able to pick up even the _slightest_ hint of recognition, if you're _lying_ you will _pay_!" The man said sitting in a chair in front of the computer and pushed a button which brought up the first picture, it was an elephant and the machine registered he _knew_ what the animal was, then he showed him a picture of the Tortuga. "Let's see how you do with this _one_?"

"I've _never_ seen that _thing_ in my _life_!" Martin answered, and the machine showed _no_ recognition. "_What_ is that? Some kind of _ship_?"

"Hmm…_interesting_! Let's try _another_ picture shall we?" He said as he showed him a picture of Aviva, Koki, and Jimmy and still there was _no_ recognition this was _too_ good to be true, he needed to be _positive_. "Here's the _last_ one!" He said showing him a picture of Chris, and waited for him to recognize his own _brother_, but _none_ came he smiled.

"Well, well, _well_! Seems you were telling the _truth_ after all!"

"Does that _mean_ you'll _untie_ me and _tell_ me what's going on?"

"Of _course_! I _needed_ to be sure you were okay, so I could tell you the _truth_!"

"The _truth_?" Martin asked as a bot untied him. "_What_ are you talking about?"

"Your name is Martin…Martin _Varmitech_!"

"Who…who _are_ you? _Where_ am I?" Martin asked.

"I' am Zach Varmitech…your _brother_ and you Martin are _home_!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**The Next Day:**

Chris woke the next morning and looked around the room, and when he _didn't_ see Martin, he _truly_ believed he was dreaming the conversation the night before. He had a shower and then went to get breakfast, the other's soon joined him, but no one talked after greeting each other, as they sat quietly eating a voice beside Jimmy scared Chris.

"_Man_…I _never_ thought I'd see the day you _four_ were so _quiet_! I know you're shutting them out Chris and you _shouldn't_ they lost me _too_!" Martin said scaring Chris so much he choked on his toast, he _never_ took his eyes off Martin as the others became concerned, he took a drink of coffee to clear his throat, he spoke between coughs.

"I'm…I'm _fine_ really! Just swallowed _wrong_!" Chris said. "_Not again_!" He said looking at Martin who only smiled smugly at him as he waved, Chris glared at him angrily.

"_Not again what _Chris?" Jimmy asked confused.

"They _can't_ see or hear me Chris, _only_ you can!" Martin said still smiling.

"_Why_? Why _me_?" Chris demanded.

"_Why you what _CK? Are you _sure_ you're _alright_?" Aviva asked.

"You _better_ answer her, and _stop_ talking to me in _front_ of them or they'll think you're _crazy_!" Martin said.

"_Why_ do these things _always_ seem to happen to _me_?" Chris groaned.

A couple of hour's later Martin paced while Chris once again continued his search for Stone, after his scene at breakfast Chris had stayed in his room. Martin continued _trying_ to get him to stop, but it was _useless_ and Chris had been _ignoring_ him for the last hour.

"Chris I'm _worried_ about you!" Martin said upset.

"I'm _fine_!" Chris said without turning from his computer.

"_Are_ you Chris? Are you _really_? _Look at you_! This _isn't_ fine bro!" Martin pleaded.

"Martin you're my brother, and I love you…_but_ you're gone…_dead_! He took you from me, _doesn't_ that _hurt_ you?" Chris answered upset as he stood and looked at him.

"Chris I'd give _anything_ to be _alive_ again! _Why_ would you _even_ ask me that?" Martin asked hurt by Chris' words, Chris looked at him sadly.

"You _died_ Martin…but _I_ didn't! And _until_ I see him _pay_ for that, make him feel the _pain_ I do _everyday_ I _won't_ stop!"

"Chris he's _dangerous_! I _don't_ want you to end up like me!" Martin said upset.

"_Go away Martin_! You _can't_ make me change my mind!" Chris said turning back to his computer.

"Chris I'm _begging_ you, stop this!" Martin pleaded.

"_Go haunt someone else I'm busy_!" Chris said, as Martin again just left.

**Three Month's Later:**

Chris' search for Stone became an _obsession_, it was all he thought about, he withdrew from the team even more _completely_ shutting them out. Martin and the other's were worried about him and _tried_ to get him to stop, but he _wouldn't_ and fought with them about it. Chris _refused_ to listen to any of them, and it was _really_ scaring Martin knowing how _dangerous_ Stone is and was afraid Chris would end up like him. Then one night three month's later Chris took a break from his search and went to the control room for some coffee the other's were there and when he went in they stopped talking. He didn't say anything; he poured his coffee, but felt the _tension_ and finally he spoke to them.

"Okay, _what's_ going on?" Chris asked without turning to face them.

"Nothing, _why_?" Koki answered.

"_Really_?" Chris said shaking his head _not_ believing they'd try to _lie_ to him. "_What_ would give me the _idea_ something's _wrong_…_hmm_…I know, maybe it was the way you all _shut_ _up_ the _second_ I walked into the room!" Chris said angrily finally looking at them.

"Chris its _not_ what you think!" Aviva said quickly.

"Oh, so you _three_ are _mind readers_ now?" Chris said upset.

"_Chris_! _Stop_ being an _ass_! They're our _friend's_!" Martin scolded him angrily.

"Go on _tell_ me then! What is _it_?" Chris demanded _ignoring_ Martin.

"We're _worried_ about you! This _obsession_ with Stone has gotten _out of control_!" Aviva said. "We just _don't_ want you to do anything that could get you _hurt_!"

"_Not_ _this again_!" Chris said becoming angrier at having the same fight again.

"Yes, _this again_! Chris we're your friend's and we know you _lost_ Martin, _we did too_, but…" Chris cut Aviva off.

"_Don't_ bring my brother into this! You have _no_ clue what _I_ lost that night! He was _my_ _brother_, _my best friend _and Stone _killed_ him in front of _me_! I _watched_ as his blood left his body, I had to _watch_ him take his _last_ breath! _None_ of you _know_ what I lost, _leave_ _him out of this_! You know something though, I _realized_ something right now!" Chris said.

"What?" Jimmy asked.

"I _realized_ that _everything_ you three have said or done since Martin died has been one _giant lie_! You _don't_ give a _damn_ about _Martin or me_!" Chris yelled so angry.

"_How_ can you say that? You _know_ we all think of you and Martin like brothers!" Koki said upset, they all were. "You're like _family_ to us!"

"_Save your tear's_, I'm _done_ playing your game's!" Chris said as he turned to leave. "I'm doing this with or without you _understand that_! _Martin_ may have bought your _lie's_…but _I'm not Martin_!" Chris said walking away.

Once in his room he knew Martin was there and _ignored_ him as he paced, Martin stood by the door watching him _so_ disappointed in him, Chris suddenly spoke as he paced.

"I _know_ you want to say something! _So say it already_!" Chris said.

"_What_ do you want me to say _Chris_? You want me to tell you how much of an _ass_ you were? Or how about how _selfish_ your being, does that _work_ for you? I have _plenty_ more if _those_ one's _don't_ work!" Martin said angrily.

"I'm being an _ass_?" Chris asked shocked as he stopped and looked at him. "_How_ am I being an _ass_?"

"Yeah Chris you're being an _ass_! You have done _nothing_, but push the team away when all they're trying to do is _help_ you! _Oh_, and let's _not_ forget your _sick_ obsession with Stone, and your _completely juvenile_ meltdown just now with the team! You know you were in the _wrong_ Chris!" Martin answered.

"My _own_ brother is _against_ me now, _great_! This is just _perfect_! Does your '_We Hate_ _Chris Kratt_' club come with a _membership card_?" Chris said angrily.

"Chris will you _listen_ to yourself? _You_ have _completely_ lost your mind! Listen to me for _once_ in your life Chris, Stone is a _seriously_ dangerous dude! He _killed_ me without a second thought; do you _honestly_ think for one _nanosecond_ he _wouldn't_ do the same to _you_?" Martin said pleading with him.

"I thought of _all_ people, the _one_ person I could count on to have my back _no_ matter what would have been _you_!" Chris said sadly.

"_I do Chris_! _Why_ do you think I'm _here_?"

"_No_, Martin…_you don't_! Not _anymore_! If you _did_ you'd _understand_ why I _need_ to do this!" Chris said sadly turning away.

"Chris you're my brother and I love you, but I _won't_ watch as you kill _yourself_! I'm sorry!" Martin said sadly.

"_I'm sorry too_! I'm _doing_ this Martin, and I _hope_ when its over you can _understand_?"

"I'll _never_ understand you throwing your life away for _revenge_!" Martin said his voice breaking as he turned and disappeared.

"I'm _sorry _Martin!" Chris said his heart breaking.

**The Next Day:**

The next day after his fight with the team and Martin, Chris stayed in his room. He _never_ left his computer, _finally_ by nightfall he learned Stone had _returned_ to the forest, he had obviously waited for the heat to die down after Martin was killed. He smiled to himself as he pictured taking Stone's _life_ the way he had taken _Martin's_. After getting his thing's ready he snuck out and using the coordinate's he had programmed into his Creature pod before he left he went after Stone. As he got closer to Stone, he parked the Createrra and got out and went the rest of the way on foot. As he neared the jet Martin suddenly appeared, Chris stopped and they starred at each other, finally Martin spoke sadly.

"Chris, I'm _begging_ you! _Don't_ do this _please_! He will _kill_ you, its _not_ going to change _anything_!"

"Its going to change _everything_ Martin! I'm going to make him feel the _pain_ I feel _every_ second of _every_ day!"

"_Then what huh_?" Martin asked angrily.

"_What_?" Chris asked confused.

"Let's say you _do_ get your revenge! Then _what_ happens?"

"Then I'll have my _revenge_ and it _end's_! Haven't you been _listening_ to me?"

"I've _listened_ to _every crazy, foolish_ thing you've said! That's _why_ I know its _not_ going to _end_ there!"

"_Really_? So now you can see into the _future_?" Chris said frustrated.

"Chris as your brother I'm _begging_ you _don't_ do this! _What's it going to prove_?"

"It _won't_ prove a _damn thing_!" Chris said as he looked through the bushes, Martin stood with him, and then suddenly he just disappeared. Chris felt _very_ alone after he left him, he was so _used_ to having Martin with him, but now he was _alone_ and he could _only_ rely on himself. Just then Martin reappeared, Chris quickly hid his _relief_ and _happiness_ at having his brother back with him, Martin looked at the jet and spoke.

"There's _only_ Stone and Carter on board! Carter was talking to Stone telling him the others won't be back for awhile; they've gone after the animals!"

"_What_? Does…_does_ this mean you're _helping_ me?" Chris asked confused.

"Let me make this _perfectly_ clear! I'm _only_ doing this so you _won't_ get your _stubborn ass_ killed! I do _not_ agree or understand _any_ of this nor do I _want_ too! Are we _clear_?"

"Yeah, yeah we're _clear_!" Chris answered hurt by his tone.

"The first thing we need to do is get rid of _Carter_! I'll distract him long enough for you to knock him out and tie him up. Once he's taken care of we go after Stone, you get your revenge, and then we leave! _Got it_?" Martin said.

"_Got it_!" Chris said trying to hide the fact that Martin's word's and tone hurt him. "I'm ready when you are!"

"_Let's go_!" Martin said. "I'll go first and give you the signal and then you follow me!"

After getting inside the jet _unseen_, Chris waited in the hallway while Martin checked out a room, he gave him the signal and he snuck inside and hid. Second's later Carter came in talking on his phone to one of Stone's thug's. Seeing him Chris _remembered_ how he had been _beaten_ on by the man who _now_ stood only step's away and he tensed he wanted to _return_ the beating, but stayed where he was. Chris watched as Martin followed Carter around the room, he _knew_ Martin was _stalling_, just then Martin saw him put his cell phone on the table. Martin knocked his phone off the table he had his back to Martin, but when his phone fell he quickly turned confused he picked it up and spoke to himself.

"_Damn_ phone!" Carter said as Chris watched Martin smile at Carter, he was confused until Martin shoved Carter who stumbled. "What _the_…_whose there_?" Carter demanded as he turned in a circle angry as he turned his back to Chris again Martin nodded and Chris grabbed a metal pipe he had found outside and brought in with him and snuck up behind Carter. Once behind him he swung the pipe and connected with the back of his head, Carter fell to the floor knocked out, Martin told him about some rope in the corner and so Chris grabbed it and quickly tied him up, then he turned to Martin and spoke.

"_Now what_?"

"We go after _Stone_!" Martin said going to check the hall; he returned a few second's later. "Its all clear, _but_ Stone's headed outside with keys, I think he's _leaving_."

"_Where_ would he be going?" Chris asked as they quickly headed outside too, once outside they hid behind the jet's wheel's and watched, Chris spoke worried.

"He's getting into a _jeep_, we _have_ to follow or we'll _lose_ him! I _think_ I can get into the backseat _if_ you distract him for me!"

"_Fine_! Be _careful_ Chris!" Martin said as he quickly went up to Stone. He had to think of something, so he did the _only_ thing he could think of and _shoved_ Stone causing him to fall to his knee's Chris smiled. Then he kicked the keys towards the bushes so his _back_ would be to the jeep, seeing this Chris quickly, _but_ quietly raced to the jeep and got in the back hiding under a tarp that was there. Second's later he heard Stone get in cursing under his breath, Martin got in the passenger's seat and told Chris where they were going. They reached their destination and Stone parked and smiling got out, he walked to the middle of the clearing and took a deep breath before he spoke aloud to himself.

"_Soon_ this forest will be _nothing_ more than a _memory_! I'll take _my_ animals, and then I'll turn this place into _high priced houses _and I'll become _even_ richer than I _already_ am!" Stone spoke as he looked at the tree's, the brother's listened quietly before Martin gave the signal and Chris snuck out and hid in some nearby bushes Stone turned to go back to the jeep. "Before I do, I _need_ to find out where the _hell_ Carter got too! He was _supposed_ to meet me here the little _weasel_!" Stone said as he reached the jeep and Chris staying behind the bushes circled around him before he snuck out and spoke.

"_Good_ help is _so_ hard to find nowadays!" Chris said from behind him. "You know _I_ saw Carter and I think he's going to be _tied up_ for a little while!"

"If it isn't the _Green Wild Ratt_! _How_ was your brother's _funeral_? I'm real _sorry_ I missed it!" Stone said making Chris angry.

"_Don't_ let him in your _head_ Chris!" Martin warned.

"_Aw_…did I touch a _nerve_? _Wait…don't tell me_! You're here to get _revenge_ for him right?"

"_Wow_, you _do_ have a _brain_ in that _ugly_ head of your's after all!" Chris answered.

"Where's your _backup_?" Stone asked unshaken by him as he leaned against the jeep's door. "Surely you weren't _stupid_ enough to come alone?"

"There is _none_! I _know_ you're _alone_ too Stone!" Chris answered smiling.

"Well, well, _well_! You're _pretty brave _aren't you? Or _stupid_!" Stone said smiling.

"I'm _done_ talking Stone! _You_ took my _brother_ from me and I've waited _too_ long to get my _revenge_!" Chris said angrily.

"Come and _get_ it then _boy_!" Stone said smiling as he stepped away from the jeep, Chris ran at him and connected _hard_ sending them backwards into the jeep door. They both fell to the ground, Stone fell onto his stomach Chris wasted _no_ time he turned him over and began punching him. As he did, Martin watched he suddenly saw Stone reach for his knife, he quickly raced to where they were and called out to Chris to warn him.

"_CHRIS_!" Martin yelled causing Chris to look up distracted, Stone in that instant went to stab Chris, but Martin knocked the knife out of his hand sending it flying away from them. In the commotion, Stone _punched_ Chris knocking him off and onto the ground, he then got up and took off running into the trees. The brother's gave chase, as they neared a clearing _neither_ brother saw Stone hiding behind a tree until it was _too_ late. Stone swung the large branch he held, and connected with Chris' stomach bringing him to his knees, before he swung it again hitting him in the back. Martin seeing Stone was about to hit Chris again warned him and Chris dodged it, Stone hit the ground instead causing him to lose his balance. Chris then grabbed the branch and took it from Stone and swung it like a bat and connected hard with Stone's stomach. The fight went back and forth with _both_ men giving _and_ receiving hits. Martin helped Chris _anyway_ he could, and warned him about Stone's hit's, but this was _Chris'_ battle he _needed_ this to move on so Martin stood by _helplessly_ watching. As the fight continued Martin realized they were on a cliff, he looked over the edge and saw only sharp rocks, and a few bushes below. He turned back to the fight and saw Chris had gotten the upper hand and now knelt by Stone who was on his back. Chris grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him towards him and began to punch Stone again and _again_, he was _so_ lost in his anger and grief. Martin knowing this _tried_ to stop him, but at first _couldn't_ it was like Chris _never_ heard him, he kept trying.

"_Chris_! _Enough_! _Let him go_! You _told_ me it would _end_!" Martin begged. "You _aren't_ like him Chris! You're _not_ a monster!" Martin pleaded, Chris stopped his fist inches from Stone's face, he hung his head. "You're _not_ him…you're _my brother_!"

"_Leave_!" Chris began letting Stone go. "Remember _one_ thing Stone…I _never_ forget! You _killed_ my brother and I should _kill_ you, but I _can't_ because I'm _not_ like you! Leave _now_!" Chris said getting up, he turned to leave and went to walk away, Martin saw Stone get up about to attack Chris so he quickly called out to him to warn him about it.

"Chris _behind you_!" Martin yelled, Chris turned just in time to see Stone go to charge, but the ground beneath Stone gave way and fell over the edge, Stone called for help. _Both_ brother's went to the edge and looked over to see Stone holding onto a root, Stone saw Chris and _begged_ him for help, but Chris _didn't_ move or speak. He _just_ stood there standing over him as the root began to break and he just smiled, Martin _tried_ to help him, but _couldn't_ so upset he turned to Chris and told him he needed to save Stone.

"Chris _what_ are you _doing_? _Help him_!" Martin yelled, but Chris _ignored_ him, his eye's _never_ left Stone. "I _can't_ help him, _you_ need too! _CHRIS_!" Martin yelled at him upset.

Martin _couldn't_ understand why Chris _wasn't_ doing anything to help him, _finally_ before Martin could _say_ or _do_ anything else Chris finally helped Stone up just before he fell. Martin was proud of him, and he watched as once Stone was safe, Chris stood and went to leave, but Stone reached out and tripped him, Stone stood smiling as he spoke.

"You _coward_! I should have _killed_ you too! _Maybe_ I killed the _wrong_ brother? I'm sure your brother would have given me _more of a fight_! You made your _last_ mistake letting me live _boy_! Say _hello_ to your brother for _me_!" Stone said as he stood over Chris smiling. Chris had gotten to his knee's, and began to crawl away and finally stood turning to see Stone charging him. Chris waited and at the last minute he moved and Stone unable to stop fell off the edge to his death. Chris got up and stood with Martin as they looked down on his body, Chris _didn't_ speak he just turned and began to walk away.

Back at the Tortuga Chris' wound's were checked and bandaged by Aviva; the team had discovered him gone 15 minute's after he had left to go after Stone. No one spoke while he was fixed, and afterwards he went to his room where he sat on his bed and sighed. He _didn't_ know where Martin was; after Chris had gotten into the Createrra back at Stone's jet Martin had left him _without_ saying a word, and _now_ an hour later there was still _no_ sign of him anywhere. Chris flopped backwards onto the bed from where he had sat, and he starred at the ceiling he felt _numb_, nothing had changed now that Stone was dead like he had _hoped_, Martin had been _right_ the whole time and Chris felt like an _ass_.

"You _okay_?"

"_Crap_! You _scared_ me Martin! You _really_ need to warn a guy you're there!" Chris said as he sat up, Martin sat beside him and looked at Chris as he spoke again.

"Sorry! You _didn't_ answer my question though?" Martin pushed.

"I'm _fine_! _Great_ actually!" Chris lied faking his smile as he stood and turned his back to Martin, _not_ believing him Martin stood and spoke again calling him on his lies.

"Chris you've _always_ been a _horrible_ liar! Why _don't_ you try telling me the _truth_ now huh?"

"_Fine_! Here's the _truth_! I feel…_nothing okay_? I _thought_ knowing Stone was dead I'd feel…I _don't_ know…_something_! I thought by him being _dead_ I'd _finally_ be able to feel _again_! _Nothing's_ changed Martin…_you're still dead_!" Chris said _finally_ breaking down after having held it in for _so_ long, Martin said nothing _knowing_ he needed to let it out after running from it. "_How_ am I supposed to go on _without_ you huh? _Whose_ going to have my back _now_?" Chris sobbed, as Martin hugged him.

"Chris you're _not_ alone! You have Aviva, Koki, and Jimmy, you all _still_ have each other!" Martin said gently as he held him.

"Its _not_ the same Martin and you _know it_! We're _brother's_ Martin, _how_ can you expect me to _replace_ you?" Chris demanded upset as he pulled away, Martin spoke.

"Chris that's _not_ what I meant! _No one_ expects you to _replace_ me, and no one's _trying_ too! All I'm saying Chris is that you aren't _alone_, you _still_ have people who love you and will have your _back_!" Martin said touching his shoulder.

"Martin I…I don't think I'm _strong_ enough to do this!" Chris answered turning away from him, Martin grabbed his arm and turned him around to face him and spoke.

"Chris Kratt you _listen_ to me!" Martin said. "You are one of the _strongest_, _smartest_ people _I_ know! You're _hurting_ right now and its _not_ letting you think clearly, you _can_ do this _without_ me!"

"Martin I'm…I'm _scared_!" Chris said as Martin hugged him again, both cried as they held onto each other. "_Don't_ leave me Martin, I _need_ you! _You're my older brother_!"

"Chris I…I _can't_ stay, I _want_ too, but I _can't_ we both _know_ it! I'll _always_ be with you, _and_ I'll _always_ have your back!"

"Martin, I'm sorry for _everything_ I've said and done since you've died! Thank you for _not_ letting me become like Stone!" Chris said smiling sadly.

"Hey, that's what _big brother's_ are for! You'll be _okay_ Chris, I _know_ you will, just do me a _favour_?"

"What?" Chris asked.

"_Talk_ to them _please_? _Don't_ shut them out anymore!"

"I will…I _promise_!"

"_Good_! _There's_ the Chris Kratt I _know_! I love you Chris!"

"I love you too Martin! Will I ever _see_ you again?" Chris asked sadly.

"_Oh yeah_! You _can't_ get rid of me that _easily_!" Martin said hugging him again, just then there was a knock on his door, Chris answered it wiping away his tears as he did.

"_Guy's_? I…I was just about to come see _you_!" Chris said.

"You _were_?" Jimmy asked.

"_Yeah_, I think its time we _talk_!" Chris said as they all sat, Martin stood leaning against the wall smiling at Chris who looked at him before he began to talk again. "I _owe_ you three a _huge_ apology!" Chris began. "When Martin died, I _lost_ myself in my head, I _didn't_ know who _I_ was _anymore_! Then to try and make myself feel _something_ again I focused all my energy on finding Stone, believing _his_ death at _my_ hands would make thing's _okay_ again! I was _lying_ to myself and I pushed you three away _not_ wanting to have _anyone_ close to me! Then tonight when I _had_ him _right_ where I've wanted him for _so_ long…it changed _nothing_! _My brother was still dead, and I still feel numb_! _Even_ after Stone was _killed_ I…I _didn't_ feel this _calm_ come over me like I _believed_ I would! Martin _taught_ me that _family_ is the _most_ important thing in life, and you _three_ are my family!"

"Chris we know losing Martin _devastated_ you, _we_ lost him too and we know our pain is _nothing_ compared to your's! When you pulled away from us and withdrew into yourself we were _scared_ we'd lose _you_ too!" Koki said sadly.

"Chris we _knew_ killing Stone _wouldn't_ change anything and we _didn't_ want you to become a _monster_ like him!" Jimmy added.

"We _forgive_ you Chris because we know you were _lost_ for a little while and like you said we're _family_! And family _doesn't_ turn its back on each other!" Aviva added, as they hugged him, Chris was _so_ glad they had forgiven him and given him another chance.

"Chris?" Jimmy said quietly.

"Yeah JZ?"

"Do…do you think _Martin's_ I _don't_ know…_happy_ with us becoming a family _again_?" Jimmy began, at the mention of his name Martin quickly looked at Jimmy and smiled sadly. "I like to think he's _always_ with me, you know _still_ watching my back! I _know_ that's _crazy_, but…" Chris cut him off gently.

"JZ, I _know_ my brother and I _know_ he's _definitely_ proud of us! I _don't_ think what you said is _crazy_ JZ!" Chris said smiling his _word's_ directed to _Jimmy_, but his _eye's_ never left _Martin_ who nodded at him smiling, Jimmy shocked by his answer spoke.

"You…_you don't_?"

"_Nope_! In fact _I_ feel the same way!" Chris said tear's in his eyes, as with one last small wave Martin disappeared, Chris closed his eye's tight and sighed Koki spoke.

"Are you _okay_ Chris?" Koki asked gently.

"You know Koki…I' am _now_, _we all are_!" Chris answered as he opened his eye's and looked at them smiling as he took her hand. "We're _all_ going to be _okay now_!"

**That Night:**

Later that night after everyone was in bed Chris lay in his bed on his side starring at Martin's _empty_ bed and sighed. He thought back to everything that happened and was _grateful_ he had been given a _second_ chance at life. He knew the _pain_ of Martin being gone would _never_ go away, but _knowing_ he was _still_ with him made it _easier_ to deal with! He _now_ could feel _again_, and _even_ though his heart _ached_, he knew as long as Aviva, Koki, Jimmy, and himself stuck together than he could be _strong_! He _didn't_ know if he'd see Martin again, but he _knew_ Martin was _always_ with him and that was _good enough _for him. One day he'd be able to _remember_ Martin the way he _deserved_; with love, laughter, and smile's, _instead_ of heartache, tears, and pain! That day was _somewhere_ in the future, for _right_ now though they'd take it _one day at a time_! He soon fell asleep with that thought in his heart, and a smile on his lip's _knowing_ Martin was _never_ any further from them then their _hearts_!

**THE END!**


End file.
